The field of the invention is that of tiltable health tables and the like, this type of table being generally classified in U.S. Classes 128/71, 128/24, and 269/323.
The most pertinent prior art known to the applicant comprises U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,669 dated Mar. 9, 1971, U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,050 dated Mar. 19, 1974, U.S. Pat. No. 1,820,436 dated Aug. 25, 1931, U.S. Pat. No. 893,031 dated July 14, 1908 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,930 dated May 16, 1961.